Loki's escape
by Nico's Mellarkable Runes
Summary: Loki escapes from Asgard. The hunt is on to find him. But why did he return to Midgard? Whats there waiting for him? warning: fluffy cuteness


**I had a dream about this**

 **my Pietro thing is crap**

 **So is whatever my other thing is**

 **Bye bye**

 **I dont own anything but the plot**

* * *

Alarms blared overhead. Odin practically roared in his rage. _He has escaped_ Thor thought over and over again. Ignoring the guards running around Asgard Thor ran he was going to have to go warn the Avengers. _Oh Brother, where have you gone?_ Thor sighed in his mind . _Please, be safe._ He may of been a criminal ,but to Thor he would always be his brother.

* * *

"Sir I have picked up Loki's energy signature." JARVIS chimed in effectively shutting up the arguing Avengers. Tony, who had been arguing with Thor about the situation immediately jumped and turned towards the speaker. "JARVIS pin point an exact location" he commanded and put on the bracelets that would summon his suit to him, the other Avengers followed suit, getting into their gear. "I have his location now sir, I have uploaded it to the GPS system." In a flurry of limbs the Avengers left Stark Tower,making their way towards Loki.

* * *

It had been one year and three months.

One year and three months since the battle.

One year and three months since he was taken.

One year and three since I last heard any news of year and three months since I gave birth to the two beautiful children with _his_ _eyes_.

The two children he knew nothing about.

I stood at the back door. It wasn't raining today ,but it was a little windy. That wasn't unusual for where we lived. Reading (pronounced red-ing) was virtually unknown in England. It was near London, big enough to be a small city and small enough to be over shadowed by the bigger places. I smiled as the twins ran around the garden. Our house wasn't big. Three bedrooms and with a hiking trail ,which was a secret to all but those who grew up here, that literally ended at your back garden. The twins weren't exactly identical. Since I'm mixed race and their dad so pale they were quite pale themselves ,but still had a toned down tanned quality to their skin. They were beautiful. Both had my dimples, though only my little girl had my freckles. Unfortunately both of them had my curls which were incredibly hard to tame, hers flowed gently down just past her shoulders and his settled past his ears. They had my cheekbones, their Father's slim nose, my lips and his _eyes_.

They were the most intense of grey, green and blue and they sparkled with as much mischief as his did. As my little girl turned round to smile at me my heart clenched as I saw the resemblance to her father. I closed my eyes and bit my lip to hold back tears, I wished more than anything he could be here. I opened my eyes as I heard the high pitched laughter of my little boy. It shocked me sometimes how they've developed so quickly, they were walking about at 8 months and still had yet to say a word.

* * *

Loki was frozen. He had come to see Shanice straight after his escape. He didn't expect to see her watching two children with a small smile on her face. He stepped out of the clearing coming face to face with his love. It was the boy who noticed him first. The tiny mortal wandered over to him away from the two girls. Loki watched the child wearily before he froze. He could sense it. Magic. This child had a magical essence though its faint its there. It lingered in the air around him and now that Loki concentrated he could sense it in the other child too. The magic though... it was familiar some how. He recognized it and could feel his own humming to life around it. The little boy stared up at him curiously, his emerald eyes just so close to his own. Realisation dawned on him as they stared at each other. The little girl had wandered over too, curious. The children stood side by side staring at Loki all the while he stared back. During their staring contest none of them had noticed Shanice walk over until a broken whisper shattered the silence " _Loki?_ "

* * *

Seeing him again was overwhelming. It was like she had been deprived of oxygen and then exposed to pure air after years. His name fell from her lips in a whisper and a tear fell from her dark eyes. _Could it be? Is it really him?_ It was. She would recognise him anywhere . Shanice let a sob out into the air before she flung herself at Loki. _He's here!_ Her mind screamed over again _He's **real**! _ She felt Loki's arms snake around her waist as he held her close to him. Shanice grabbed fistfuls of his shirt crying tears of happiness. They broke away and Loki cupped her face in his hands, "you're as beautiful as the day I lost you" he said when a little hand tugged on Shanice's jacket. Loki looked down at the twins and back at Shanice. "Loki this is Calder and Blyn, your children" he looked between them shocked ,but accepting and she nodded as a new batch of tears rolled down her cheeks. Loki fell to his knees in front of the twins and tears of his own ran down pale cheeks. Blyn's tiny hand reached out to tug on her dad's hair. He removed her hand but held it in his and took her brother's in his free hand. Loki cleared his throat and looked up at you. "Im- Im a father" he asked struggling with his words. Shanice nodded her head and her hands covered her mouth. Loki looked at his two beautiful children trying to find something to say. Calder pointed at Loki "Daddy" he said, his sister tilited her head to the side and her mouth shaped the word before she tried it out too "Da-da Daddyy". Shanice gasped and whacked Loki's shoulder in excitement. She hit him again before he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on her palm, "that was their first words" she gasped through tears. Loki gathered both of his children into his arms. He had _children_. He was a _Dad_. That was all he had ever truly wanted.

* * *

Loki stood up, picking up Blyn while Shanice picked up Calder. Using his free hand Loki cupped Shanice's jaw and placed a kiss on her lips. They walked towards a big oak tree and sat beneath it watching as the twins ran off to continue playing. Loki suddenly remembered one of the main reasons he came her and picked up a bluebell off the ground. He stood them both up and took a breath desperately trying to convince himself there was no reason to be nervous. He shifted to face her and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "With this hand I will lift your sorrows" Loki's hand trailed down to trace her lips, "Your cup will never be empty for I shall be your wine," Shanice smiled as she realised he was quoting her favourite movie, hardly believing this was all real. "With this candle I will light your way into darkness." Loki drew in a breath and slowly got on one knee, holding up the bluebell which he then turned into a gorgeous ring. It was silver, slim, encrusted with tiny sapphires and with a large emerald embedded in the centre. _It was fit for a queen, and its beauty matched its intended_ thought Loki. Letting out a breath he tried to stop his hands from shaking, he had never before been nervous, "With this ring," he said and Shanice gasped in shock and awe, "I ask you to be mine." Loki finished. Shanice nodded slowly and then quicker allowing Loki to slip the ring on her finger before kissing him. "I have always been yours Loki" she whispered against his mouth. The twins came towards them and Loki picked them up and swung them around. They gurgled and giggled happily in their father's arms.

* * *

The Avenger's looked on in stunned silence. They had initially planned on capturing Loki and returning him to Asgard. Loki looked so happy, and his brother couldnt bear to take that away from him. "Perhaps," he said quietly "We could leave my brother for now" The Avengers nodded their consent and slowly slipped away from their hiding places among the trees. No-one spoke for a while before Tony broke the silence; "I guess you could say that Frosty the Snowman's good at maths" Steve looked at him confused. "He so easily multiplied" Tony explained with a grin and Natasha smacked him round the back of the head.


End file.
